Crossover de Premieres
by CastleBabyFics
Summary: One-shot. He querido hacer un crossover entre las futuras premieres de Castle (7x01) y Once Upon A Time(4x01). Los acontecimientos están tal y como los dejaron en las season finale.En Nueva York,Todos dan a Richard Castle por muerto en aquel "accidente" de coche, mientras que en Storybrooke tenemos la reciente llegada de Marian del pasado y un extraño clima invernal en pleno verano


- Beckett -Esposito se acercó junto con Ryan a la mesa de trabajo de la inspectora, con la esperanza de que ella apremiara de una vez el hecho de tener una buena pista.

- Hemos revisado los listados telefónicos de la víctima, y aunque son de hace varios años, sabemos que tenía alguna relación con un tal Neal Cassidy.

- ¿Qué clase de relación? -preguntó formalmente.

- Ya tanto no sabemos -contestó Esposito, un poco harto ya las secas contestaciones de su compañera. Si toleraban su comportamiento, y guardaban la paciencia necesaria, era porque la comprendían y se lo merecía, después de todo. Ellos también sufrieron su pérdida, pero la vida continuaba en la comisaría y tenían que seguir honrando a las víctimas.

- ¿Alguna pista sobre su paradero?

- Eemm, sí -Ryan empezó a buscar entre los papeles que portaba-. Hace unos tres años se mudó a una ciudad de Maine -el detective se tomó su tiempo para leer el nombre de la ciudad, frunciendo el ceño- Story..brooke -dijo con dificultad.

- ¿Storybrooke? -preguntó Beckett extrañada. No conocía ninguna ciudad de Maine con ese nombre.

- Es raro, sí -añadió Esposito en un tono algo cómico- Suena a… -de repente se quedó callado porque lo que iba a decir quizá les recordaría a Castle. Ryan le miró significativamente- Bueno, ¿cómo llegamos hasta él? Los testigos aseguran que es un hombre bastante callado y discreto. Quería pasar desapercibido.

- Sin embargo -continuó Ryan-, cambió de la noche a la mañana. Según la base de datos, Neal Cassidy era constantemente perseguido por las autoridades cuando vivía en Boston y acusado de varios robos. Pero al tío se le daba bien huir y desaparecer.

- Con ese historial acaba de convertirse en sospechoso -dijo Beckett-. No se nos puede escapar. Tendremos que ir a… Storybrooke para sacarle información.

- ¿A Maine? -dijo Ryan- ¿Estás segura?

Beckett necesitaba cambiar de aires. No soportaba permanecer más tiempo en esa comisaría, en esa mesa de trabajo, en esa ciudad. Quería coger el coche y largarse de allí, resolver el asesinato y empezar con un nuevo caso. Así constantemente.

De esa manera sobrevivía el día a día. Era un bucle continuo. Resolver casos, sentirse a gusto consigo misma por hacer justicia. Tal y como había hecho siempre.

* * *

Beckett, Ryan y Esposito llegaron a Storybrooke la tarde del día siguiente. Cogieron el primer vuelo por la mañana y después alquilaron un coche policial para llegar hasta la ciudad. Se encontraban de camino a la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo puede existir una ciudad en mitad de la nada? -se preguntó Esposito al ver que estaban rodeados de bosque y maleza, en una carretera con sentido único.

- Parece que en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer un ejército de zombies a lo Walking Dead.

Esposito miró a su compañero. Éste lamentó enseguida haber soltado ese comentario.

Estuvieron pendientes de la reacción de Beckett, pero ella agarraba el volante con firmeza, con los ojos puestos en el horizonte y dentro de su propia burbuja que había construido para evadirse del mundo exterior.

Conforme avanzaban en la carretera, todo les iba pareciendo más sospechoso.

- Tío, esto no me gusta ni un pelo -dijo Ryan- Ni siquiera hemos visto ninguna señalización. Ese tío era una buena pieza, seguro que falsificó los documentos y puede que ni exista esa ciudad.

- Ya, con ese nombre… -corroboró Esposito.

Beckett seguía sin inmutarse. Apenas habló en todo el trayecto desde Nueva York.

Tampoco esperaban ellos que fuera a hacerlo.

Cada vez iba apareciendo más bosque en los laterales de la vía.

Beckett habló por primera vez desde que subieron al coche, puesto que vio algo en las copas de los árboles que le había llamado la atención suficiente.

- ¿Eso es nieve? ¿En pleno verano?

- Y además estamos cerca de la costa este -añadió Esposito extrañado.

- Pues yo no me he traído ropa de abrigo -dijo Ryan. Esposito le dedicó una mirada de las suyas- ¿Qué? -inquirió Ryan a su compañero.

Finalmente apareció un cartel anclado en el suelo que llevaba el nombre de Storybrooke. Hasta entonces no vieron ni una sola señalización.

- ¿Cuántos habitantes tendrá ese pueblo? -se preguntó Esposito- Ni siquiera aparece en el mapa…

Se adentraron en la ciudad siguiendo la misma carretera. Ryan y Esposito miraban a su izquierda y derecha. Algunos peatones paseaban por las calles, apenas había tráfico y destacaban los pequeños comercios pesqueros.

- ¿A dónde te diriges? -le preguntó Esposito a Beckett.

- A la primera comisaría que encuentre. Han de localizarnos a Neal Cassidy.

- Dudo que haya más de una… -dijo Esposito en tono cómico. Se quedó mirando el letrero de un bar llamado "Abuelita". Después descubrió otro pub en una callejuela llamado "La madriguera del Conejo", y más adelante un almacén que tenía por nombre "El taller de Gepetto y Pinocho".

¿Qué clase de ciudad era aquella? Siguieron avanzando por la carretera, pero no encontraban la comisaría.

- Preguntémosle a ese hombrecillo que viene por allí -dijo Ryan.

Se apearon cerca de la acera.

- ¡Hola! -saludó animadamente el hombrecillo acercándose al coche, con una amplia sonrisa. Ryan y Esposito lo miraron extrañados. Beckett se limitó a preguntarle.

- Disculpe, ¿podría decirme cómo llegar a la comisaría?

- ¡Claro! -dijo el hombre sin perder la enorme sonrisa. Ryan y Esposito seguían mirándolo con extrañeza, dada su baja estatura- Siga recto y llegará a su destino -decía el Enanito con especial entusiasmo- Pero… me temo que la comisaría no tiene ahora mucho movimiento.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Es mejor que vaya directamente a hablar con la alcaldesa.

- ¿Alcaldesa? -preguntó Ryan. Era uno de los pocos territorios americanos que tenían una mujer como alcaldesa.

- Sí… ¿no la conocen? -dijo el hombrecillo- Bueno, espero que no les tenga ningún rencor -empezó a reírse. La paciencia de Beckett llegaba a su límite. Había aprendido a controlarla hace tiempo, pero volvía a aflorar por momentos.

- Dígame cómo puedo contactar con ella.

- Vive en la calle principal, en una gran mansión. ¿En serio no la conocéis?

- No -le negó Esposito.

- Bueno no importa. Id a su despacho, en el Ayuntamiento.

- Vale. Gracias -dijo Beckett.

- ¿Les he ayudado lo suficiente? -inquirió el hombrecillo sonriente- ¡Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, aquí estaré! Mis hermanos y yo, ya lo sabéis -les guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando por la acera con porte feliz.

- ¿Habéis visto…? -decía Ryan todavía asombrado por la hospitalidad de aquel habitante.

Aparcaron cerca del Ayuntamiento. Era un edificio de una sola planta, bastante majestuoso.

- Guau. Se las apañan bien -dijo Ryan mirando el edificio.

Beckett se encogió sobre sí misma al sentir una ráfaga de aire frío. Ryan y Esposito también lo notaron.

- ¿Qué decías de la ropa de invierno? -le dijo Ryan a su compañero con sarcasmo.

- Andando -ordenó Beckett dirigiéndose hacia el Ayuntamiento.

Ignoró una extraña sensación que llevaba notando desde que atravesaron el cartel con el nombre de la ciudad. Una sensación que apenas podía explicarse.

- Id a hablar con los habitantes de la ciudad, a ver si pueden darnos un perfil de conducta sobre Neal Cassidy -le dijo a Ryan y Esposito antes de llegar al porche del Ayuntamiento.

- Vale. Vamos tío -le instó Esposito a Ryan.

* * *

Beckett entró en el hall. Era tan majestuoso por dentro como por fuera. Pero ella no se limitó a fijarse en los pequeños detalles de la instancia. Se concentraba en ella misma. En intentar apartar ese dolor que le aferraba. Incluso literalmente. De nuevo aquella sensación. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

A cada paso que daba, recordaba su compañía, caminando justo a su lado y soltando sus típicas gracias que ella reía por dentro. Pero ahora estaba allí, sola, como otras muchas veces desde que sucedió aquello. No quería a nadie acompañándola en su pesar, y por eso mandó a Ryan y Esposito a investigar por otra línea.

Necesitaba estar sola y ordenar las cosas en su mente con lucidez y concentrarse en el caso.

En el fondo del hall, había una puerta grande en la que leyó el letrero "Alcaldía".

Aquella alcaldesa ni siquiera tenía secretarios, ni se necesitaba previa cita para hablar con ella. El acceso a ella era demasiado fácil. Esa ciudad le parecía cada vez más de mentira. Volvió a sentir la punzada de dolor. No. Su malestar era solo psíquico. Ella misma lo reconocía aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Dio un par de golpes en la puerta. Esperó varios segundos y dio un límite de diez segundos al percibir la tardanza. Finalmente la puerta se entreabrió, y una mujer de aspecto elegante se asomó con desconfianza. No terminó de abrir la puerta del todo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó en tono cortante.

- Inspectora Kate Beckett, de la Policía de Nueva York -le mostró la placa.

- ¿Nueva York?

- Busco a un habitante de esta ciudad.

Beckett se preguntaba por qué aquella mujer la miraba como si fuera una amenaza. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Beckett tomó la palabra de nuevo.

- ¿Me deja pasar?

Regina se apartó de la puerta, todavía sospechando la presencia de aquella mujer.

Ni siquiera le invitó a sentarse. Pero a ella las formalidades le importaban poco puesto que lo importante era resolver el caso.

- Y -comenzó a hablar Regina- ¿a quién está buscando, si puede saberse?

Beckett notó cómo aquella mujer le hablaba con despecho.

- A Neal Cassidy.

El nombre pilló a Regina por sorpresa, y notó cierto cambio en su rostro.

- ¿Algún problema, señora Alcaldesa?

- Me temo entonces que está perdiendo el tiempo en aquí, inspectora.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

Regina suspiró. Siguió hablando con su tono serio y cortante, aunque un poco más sosegado.

- Neal murió hace poco.

Beckett sintió otra vez esa punzada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Literalmente. No podía explicarse por qué, pero sentía como si le hubieran machacado durante horas y horas.

- ¿Por qué lo está buscando? -preguntó Regina al ver que la inspectora tardaba en reaccionar.

- Es para la investigación de un homicidio. ¿Usted podría facilitarme información suya?

- No soy la persona más adecuada para ello. Debería hablar con alguien de su familia.

- ¿Está aquí su familia?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse en mi ciudad? -preguntó Regina queriendo cambiar de tema.

Beckett le desafió por un momento. Era su investigación y ni siquiera la Alcaldesa podría apartarla de resolver un caso de asesinato.

- Eso, señora Alcalesa, solo me incumbe a mí. Dígame cómo puedo localizar a su familia.

Regina dudó durante unos segundos. Se preguntó si debería avisar primero, antes de mandar allí a una policía recién llegada de Nueva York.

- Regina -apareció tras el umbral de la puerta un hombre de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules. Se quedó un momento parado al ver que no estaba sola.

- ¿No ves que estoy reunida? -le dijo con voz autoritaria. El hombre levantó las manos en señal de paz y permaneció donde estaba- Inspectora, lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer Neal no creo que sea relevante para su investigación.

Beckett levantó una ceja. ¿En serio aquella mujer iba a decirle cómo tenía que resolver un caso?

- ¿Qué pasa con Neal? -inquirió Robin desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Tú no te metas en esto -le espetó Regina con el mismo tono de voz de antes.

- Era mi amigo -dijo Robin.

- ¿Usted conocía a Neal Cassidy.. señor…? -le preguntó Beckett de inmediato. Tenía que reunir información sobre Neal puesto que estaba relacionado con la víctima.

- Robin. Robin Hood.

Regina se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con desesperación.

- Perdone.. ¿qué..? -se preguntó Beckett frunciendo el ceño.

La alcaldesa se precipitó a intervenir antes de que su fatídico amor verdadero pudiera meter la pata. Nunca mejor dicho

Escribió rápidamente la dirección de la tienda de Gold en un papel.

- Tome, inspectora. Aquí es donde debe acudir. Pregunte por Gold.

- De acuerdo. Gracias. Intentaré mantenerla informada.

Regina asintió con la cabeza levemente.

Beckett, con la nota en mano, se dispuso a salir del despacho. El hombre que se dignó a decirle que tenía Robin Hood por nombre se quedó allí. Aunque por lo visto, parecía que su presencia no agradaba demasiado a la alcaldesa. Por alguna razón que Beckett desconocía y no tenía entusiasmo en conocer.

Fue a la dirección que había en la nota, y mientras tanto, llamó a Ryan y Esposito para preguntarles por el avance de la investigación.

- Beckett -dijo Ryan al otro lado de la línea-, Neal Cassidy está…

- Sí. Lo sé -le cortó Beckett enseguida.

- Estamos en casa de sus ex suegros -continuó Ryan. De fondo se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé.

- ¿Ex suegros? -preguntó Beckett.

- Sí, es una historia algo complicada. Creo que no acabo de pillar de qué va todo esto… pero bueno, Esposito está hablando con ellos.

- ¿Sabían que tenía antecedentes?

- Dicen que vivieron con él en Boston. No lo entiendo. Neal Cassidy tenía unos treinta años, y este matrimonio no debe tener más de treinta y pocos. ¿Cómo han podido ser suegros?

- Bueno, vosotros ceñiros a preguntar por la víctima. Cualquier relación que tuviera Neal con el señor Brixton. Si eran amigos, o compañeros de trabajo… lo que sea.

- Vale. Van a tener que comentarnos unas cuantas cosas. Porque a mí no me cuadra nada.

* * *

Mientras caminaba, Beckett se cruzó de brazos y se abrochó la chaqueta para protegerse del frío. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y apenas unas cuantas nubes lo cubrían. No podía entender aquel frío invernal que percibía en el ambiente, ni tampoco aquella sensación de opresión en el pecho. Se había acostumbrado a convivir con ella, o a que formara parte de su rutina diaria. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era evitar que ese nudo de la garganta le hiciera desmoronarse y derrumbarse delante de todos. Pero sentía algo distinto esta vez. Una pizca de esperanza. Algo que ya había perdido dadas las circunstancias. Se negó a sí misma volver a caer en esa falsa ilusión. Por ello se limitó a concentrarse en avanzar con el caso, llegó hasta una tienda modesta y de apariencia anticuada. Parecía una especie de casa de empeños.

Entró por la puerta y una chica con apariencia dulce y amable le recibió tras el mostrador.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla?

- Sí, ¿es usted Gold?

- Em, esto… soy su esposa. Él está en la trastienda.

- Vale. ¿Puede decirle que venga?

- Sí… claro -dijo Bella con algo de desconfianza.

Beckett miró un instante las estanterías, cargadas de objetos de toda clase. Esperó a que la mujer regresara con Gold.

- ¿Pero quién es…? -preguntaba el hombre mientras Bella lo arrastraba casi a duras penas por el umbral de la trastienda. Se escuchaban un poco sus murmullos bajos.

- Rumpel, atiéndela. Quizá por una vez alguien quiera comprar algo.

- No Bella. Si alguien viene aquí no es por nada bueno -se quejaba él.

- Rumpel -insistía ella en tono recriminatorio.

- ¿Disculpe? -decía Beckett inclinándose para ver qué ocurría- ¿Es usted Gold?

- Sí -contestó el hombre. Su esposa permancía a su lado.

Beckett ignoró la gran diferencia de edad de aquel matrimonio. Rumpel la escrutaba con la mirada, intentando ubicarla en algún rincón de sus memorias, en algún rincón del complejo puzzle del futuro. Nada.

- Soy la inspectora Kate Beckett. Estoy llevando a cabo una investigación de asesinato y necesito toda la información posible sobre Neal Cassidy.

Gold se puso de repente en tensión, y Bella le agarró del brazo con firmeza, escuchando a Beckett con interés.

- ¿Lo conocía, señor Gold? -preguntó Beckett.

- Era mi hijo -contestó Gold sin dejar de escrutarla con la mirada. Incluso conseguía intimidar un poco a Beckett.

Beckett respiró hondo. No hacía mucho que aquel hombre había perdido a su hijo.

- Siento su pérdida, señor.

- ¿Qué tiene usted que investigar sobre mi hijo?

Por un momento ambos pensaron que vendría a investigar la muerte en extrañas circunstancias de Neal. Si era así, ¿cómo podrían explicárselo todo? Porque estaba claro que no era habitante de Storybrooke. Que era una de las pocas huéspedes con las que contaba la ciudad, y los huéspedes allí no salían bien parados.

- Está relacionado con un caso de asesinato. El corredor de apuestas Brixton Marshall.

- No conozco a ese tipo. Mi hijo llegó aquí hace unos años, y no nos contó nada de la vida que llevó en Nueva York -le explicó Rumpel calmadamente, sintiendo la protección de la mano de Bella sobre su brazo. Eso le daba tranquilidad y le sosegaba.

- Entiendo que esto pueda resultarle… -decía Beckett, pero Rumpel no le dejó terminar.

- ¡No, no, no! Usted no entiende nada -su voz sonaba cada vez más alterada. Porque había límites que incluso Bella era incapaz de calmar. Todavía seguía tratándose del Ser Oscuro. El hecho de que aquella mujer estuviera recordándole a su hijo e insistiendo sobre algo que ni él sabía le estaba cabreando demasiado. Además, esa mujer era una desconocida para él. Y el desconocimiento para Rumpel significaba amenaza- ¡No entiende lo que es perder a alguien de la noche a la mañana!

- Rumpel -susurró Bella aferrándole firmemente.

Beckett dio un pequeño respingo. Se encorvó un instante sobre sí misma y cerró los ojos. Otra vez aquel profundo dolor. Pero acompañado de esa pizca de alegría. Nada que su lógica mente pudiera encajar. Le asustaba estar allí. Esa ciudad le hacía sentir cosas.

Rumpel aparcó por un momento su repentino enfado, y se concentró en Beckett.

- O puede que sí lo entienda -su tono era ahora enigmático.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó Bella a Beckett.

Gold esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se le olvidó por completo el motivo por el que aquella mujer estaba en Storybrooke.

- ¿Desde cuándo le está pasando eso? -preguntó Rumpel.

- No tengo que darle explicaciones a usted. Estoy por aquí para resolver un asesinato.

- ¿Ha sido justo al entrar a esta ciudad, verdad? Claro, en cuanto ha percibido la magia.

Beckett se quedó mirándole.

- ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

- Porque yo sé lo que le está sucediendo, inspectora Beckett.

- Creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

- Oh, no, de eso nada -decía Gold en un tono tan enigmático que incluso lograba que Beckett quisiera escucharle en realidad. Bella también le miraba con intriga -Lo que siente, inspectora, es esperanza.

- No sabe lo que está diciendo.

- Puedo percibirlo en usted. Está conectada a otra persona. ¿No es así?

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Él está bien, aunque no a salvo. Él está sintiendo dolor, y por eso usted también.

El corazón de Beckett dio un vuelco. Después intentó controlarse, pero quiso saber más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sabe usted de..?

En ese momento, la puerta de la tienda se abrió y entró precipitadamente una mujer rubia.

- ¡Las temperaturas siguen bajando..! -se paró en seco al ver que la tienda tenía otra visitante que no conocía.

- Ahora no, Emma -le dijo Gold.

- ¿Crees que esto puede esperar? -le indicó el hombre que la acompañaba. Beckett habría reparado en su extraño atuendo de cuero negro y el garfio que tenía por mano de no ser por su alterado estado de nervios y confusión.

- Claro que puede esperar. Ya os he dicho que no hay por qué preocuparse.

- ¡El lago está congelado! -insinuó Emma.

- Pues ve y dile a Regina que lo convierta en una pista de patinaje -inquirió Gold con sorna- Pero dudo que quiera escucharte, querida.

Emma y Garfio se miraron, abatidos. Como Salvadora, Emma presentía una gran amenaza en la ciudad, y que Gold ocultaba algo. Pero estaba ya cansada de esperar. Necesitaba respuestas antes de que el termómetro llegara a menos veinte grados y la nieve terminara enterrando Storybrooke.


End file.
